Blood Stained Wings
by owlcat92
Summary: All he could see was the darkness incasing him, he could felt his heart slow and he could hear his breating stop. A Robin Nevermore. Character Death. - Cat


***Deep Breath* Ok... first of all... this story, I couldn't get it out of my head. Don't blame me. It's not the best of my work and feels a little rushed, a little OOC... but it ****_works _****I guess. I needed to write this down. I just needed to. Character Death.**

It was meant to have been simple. Remove a bomb from the building. There wasn't anything odd about this, this was jump, it happened daily.

This one wasn't normal.

The titans had this to an art. Remove the people before the bomb, get humans and animals out before removing the bomb itself. Saving lives was so much more important than saving the building. Buildings could be rebuilt.

Lives… couldn't.

As quick as anybody could believe the Titans had everybody out and were looking around the building, searching for the bomb that was going to blow.

They never found it.

It was Robin that found the real threat; it was he who found the place where the bomb _should _have been. It wasn't. This was a trap. He felt it in his gut.

"Titans. Get out. Understand? Get o-"

A punch to the arm caused the communicator to fly from his hand, breaking when it hit the plaster on the wall.

"Robin" That deathly calm voice greeted "I had hoped you would be the one to find me."

The man's orange and black mask shone in moonlight, but the rain that tumbled outside shone slight imperfections "I am so happy you have made it."

"Where is it, Slade." Robin growled, his voice going changing to a lower octave "Where is the bomb?"

"No bomb. I just needed something to… _attract _you and your rag-tag team" He sneered, but his voice… still clam, still… dark.

"So you can convince me to join you again?" Robin asked, taking a bird-a-rang from his belt.

"Robin, Robin, Robin" Slade shook his head "You are just too stubborn for that. I've decided… I'll need to find somebody else for my apprentice, somebody who is _willing_. Meaning that you are… _out of date. _To put it simply - I don't need you."

Robin narrowed his eyes, throwing the bird-a-rang at Slade, who reached his hand out, grabbing it in mid-air.

"Wha-" Robin said, eyes wide, mouth dropping.

"You need to learn some new tricks, Robin."

Slade fiddled with something in his belt, before taking out a handgun "I don't think that you will make it out of this one."

Taking the butt of the gun, he slammed it into Robin's chest at a lightning fast speed, giving Robin no time react, he landed on the ground.

_"Robin" _A voice whispered into his mind. Raven. _"Robin are you there?" _She was faint.

He couldn't answer; pain clouded over his mind "You will not win, Slade."

"I think I will" He leaned over Robin "Your little team won't have a chance, they won't find you, at least… not till I'm done with you. All they will find is your lifeless husk."

Robin took in a deep breath. No exit points. Head cloudy. Chest sore.

"You can't escape. The doors are sealed, even if your teammates mange to get here, they have no chance with the doors; at least, it will take them a few minutes to get through. The windows are heavily guarded; I'm the only one with the control to unlock them."  
Robin's midsection throbbed; he slowly let his hand drift to his belt, only to be stopped by the book slamming onto his chest.

"You've lost Robin. Time to pay the price."

"ROBIN!" Voices shouted outside the door "ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

Slade chuckled, laughing as he leaned towards the door, eyes and foot still on Robin "You're too late Titans. Much too late" He could hear the gasps and cries from the other side, the door started to be banged, only small dents could be seen through the thick armour surrounding it.

Slade lifted the gun to robins chest, just below his heart "I've been thinking how to do this for a while. And I've decided that killing you quickly… wasn't _good enough_."

Pressing the barrel onto his skin "Goodbye Robin."

He pressed the trigger and a blood curdling scream filled the room.

The door was forced open, but the Titans froze at the site in front of them.

"Ta Titans" Slade pressed a button and leaped out the window.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, racing to their leader, her crush "Robin, please, speak."

The wound leaked blood, spluttering in everywhere, cascading onto the Tamaranian's purple clothes, staining it in the warm, ruby liquid.

Robin's eyes kept staring ahead.

Beast Boy felt everything hit him. Robin was so much different than everybody else in the team, he wasn't a meta. Everybody but him had ablities he could only _dream _of. Not that he ever did.

"Uh" Beast Boy muttered, trying his best to remember medical operations "Uh… CY! Put pressure onto his wound… Raven, can you use your powers as a bandage? Try and heal him as well… Star… check heartbeat, if there isn't one..." He swallowed, wetting his dry throat "Remember when we learnt CPR? Do it."  
Nobody argued with him, nobody told him that he wasn't the leader. They just tried to help Robin.

His normally pale skin had turned ash white, he looked like a corpse. Starfire pressed onto his chest, following the steady rhythm, she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his, pushing air into his lungs. Seconds felt like hours, but finally he gave that small cough.

"Robin?" Everybody whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry" He whispered, the tattered mask lacing his covered eyes "I'm sorry."

Starfire sobbed "Please, Robin, Please don't die. Please, be well."

"I… You were a amazing team, guys" His voice uttered "Star… I loved you."

Starfire broke down into tears.

"Tell Speedy that he shouldn't beat himself up… Tell Kid Flash he has been a amazing friend. And tell… tell my father, tell Batman that… I love him. And that I forgive him."  
His breathing shuddered and he stopped, Starfire sobbed, something blew up as Raven's powers short circuited, Cyborg looked horrified and Beast Boy… Beast Boy wished he was quicker.

It was his fault. He wasn't fast enough. It was his fault Robin was dead.

* * *

Gotham. Dark. Dank. Dreary.

That fit the mood well.

Batman couldn't believe it at first. Richard couldn't be gone. It was impossible. Then he had saw his body, and he had no choice but to believe it.

Rain poured into the open grave that the coffin was slowly being lowered into, he was being buried with the rest of his family in Gotham City, he was being buried with Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, Mary and John.

When the news hit the villain community, heroes had expected rejoicing, but nothing has been heard from them in days.

Red X had turned up at Titans Tower, crying, something they never thought they would see, but when he shouted at them _"I swear, if you don't let me see my older brother I will murder you!" _They had let him through.

Bruce Wayne didn't care that the 7000 dollar suit he was wearing was getting ruined, stained by rain and mud.

All Bruce could do was stare was look at the tombstone.

Mary Rose Grayson

Fly Forevermore

. . .

John Allen Grayson

Soaring in Heaven

. . .

Richard Luke Grayson

Above our Limit

. . .

Karla Cathy Grayson

Sunshine through Starlight

. . .

Joseph Matt Grayson

Forever Free

He forced himself to read the newest carving

Richard John Grayson

A Robin Nevermore

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this, because Robin is... well... pretty much my fav character in Teen Titans. **

**Yes, I hinted at Speedy and Kid Flash friendship.**

**I didn't know middle names of Robin's family members, so... tell me if you do. If they don't have middle names, I'm keeping these ones.**

**I'm sorry that this wasn't very well writen.**

**Review and/or PM me**

**- Cat = ^.^=**


End file.
